Jonathan Kim
Jonathan Kim (조나단 김) was born on June 10, 2060, in London, UK. He is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a fifth year. He is sorted under the Slytherin House . Jonathan Kim is half-Korean, half-English. His father, Alexander Kim (알렉산더 김) is a pureblood Korean wizard and his mother, Victoria Anne Miller is also a pureblood witch. Jonathan grew up in a Korean family that still preserves both their ethnicity and their blood status/ heritage. As a child, Jonathan was taught how to read, write, speak and understand the Korean culture and language so that he will always know where he comes from. He was brought up with the same teachings his grandfather had taught his father. However, instead of learning Korean, Jonathan usually slacks off or go somewhere to relax and just have fun. Early years Jonathan Kim is the only child and the first grandson of Kim Ji-Su (김 지수) and Lee Mi Kyoung(이미경). Coming from a family of means, Jonathan grew up with all the things he wants. Although, the grandparents from his mother side never liked the fact that Victoria married a Korean thus, Jonathan had never seen his mother's side of the family for as long as he could remember. Alexander Kim raised his son strictly just like his father did with him and his siblings. Jonathan was rarely out of the house and his possible friends back then was Nobi , the Kim's family house elf. Jonathan also grew up in a family that always believed that purebloods are very much superior beings than the rest. While the Kim's family believe in such, Victoria believed otherwise. Victoria believes that blood supremacy is never something to boast about. Due to Alexander's way of raising Jonathan, Jonathan grew up mostly scared about his father and has never did anything against his will. He has always done what he has been told and merely has time to have "fun". Victoria supplied what Jonathan needed the most. So basically, he grew up to be a mother's boy. As a young child, Jonathan had always been attached to his mother more than his father. Victoria taught him about Hogwarts, it's past, and everything he has to know about magic while his father taught him about Slytherin, purebloods, and Potions. Alexander's brothers loves to travel even himself. So whenever they come by to his house and baby sit Jonathan for the week, they take him somewhere else. In three years Jonathan has already been in eight countries, without his knowledge. These countries includes Italy, Korea , Japan , France , Germany , Switzerland , Alaska , and Egypt . At the age of 8, Alexander bought Jonathan his firstPotions book. After that, Jonathan just became more and more interested about Potions . When he had nothing else to do at home, he and Nobi used to play-pretend. Nobi would supply him ingredients while he would just pretend to brew them. At the age of 9, Jonathan was taught how to play quidditch by his uncles. His uncles usually come and visit them 3 times a month just so they could play with Jonathan. Jonathan did like playing quidditch but he's not too good. He'd rather just play something else instead. At the same age, he also watched his first Quidditch game when one of his uncles baby sat him. At the age of 10, Jonathan came to Korea to celebrate his grandfather's death annicersary. Jonathan was quite at awe to see that he has a lot of relatives in Korea. As much as he wanted to communicate, he couldn't since he barely knew how to speak his father's native language. Hogwarts Years The Kim family hasn't been sorted in other houses exceot for Slytherins. So Jonathan was pressured about getting sorted under Slytherin especially when one of his uncles said that theSorting Hat might change his mind in sorting him under Slytherin . Jonathan has been too wary about getting sorted after that. First Year: be edited Second Year: be edited Third Year: be edited Fourth Year: be edited Fifth Year: be edited ---to come--- Physical Appearance Jonathan Kim is a tall slender boy with brown eyes, black hair and pale skin. The more he ages, the more he becomes taller. Currently he is 5'8" tall. His hair is normally black but sometimes when struck by sunlight, it will have shades of brown. Currently his hair is honey blonde due to the effect of experimenting on a hair colouring charm which went badly wrong. Personality and Traits if you know him that well, Jonathan has a mild case of OCD behavior. It is said to be the reason behind his father strict upbringing to him. Jonathan could also be sometimes vain. He loves to look at himself in the mirror for some reason and he touches his bangs every now and then when he talks to someone. Jonathan grew up with his parents giving him everything he wants, so he tends to be sometimes spoiled. But the one thing he doesn't like is bragging. Jonathan also hates reading books but does have great interest in Potions. Relationships Family: Alexander Kim Jonathan has never been too much close with his father ever since he was a toddler. In fact, he is scared of his father and is really obedient to whatever he says. Jonathan describes his father as "strict and smart". Like his father, Jonathan is also interested in Potions. Following his father's footstep is something Jonathan doesn't really have in mind but Alexander does expect he is. Alexander however, has never been sadistic towards Jonathan. It's just the way he let him grew up that scares Jonathan the most. His uncles did say that Jonathan's father does take after Jonathan's grandfather. Apart from being strict and whatnot, Alexander has never been prejudicial when it comes to blood heritage and is willing to let Jonathan marry whomever he wishes to. Victoria Anne Miller Victoria Anne Kim (nee Miller) is Jonathan's loving mother. She is guilty enough that she had spoiled her son too much. Jonathan is very much close to her mother. Due to his mother's influence, one of the many habits of Jonathan is shopping. Jonathan has always a good eye when it comes to fashion. Her mother did taught him how to dress or suit up appropriately. Victoria has always had a problem with Jonathan making friends, especially with other houses. Not that she is disagreeing for Jonathan to make more friends with the Slytherins, it's just that he could find more friends in other houses. Victoria Anne Kim is very gentle to Jonathan and has always took care of her only child even without the help of Nobi. Although, she did wish that Jonathan could come visit her side of the family as well. She would usually tell him stories about them. Anson Kim ' ' Anson Kim is Alexander's older brother. Ason is the only uncle of Jonathan that is not as attached to him as the other 3 did. He works in Germany, currently as a Healer and rarely comes by to visit his nephew. Jonathan can't even remember him that much even today. All that Jonathan knows about his uncle, Anson is that he is a smart wizard that usually buys him Potions books and toys. Ason Kim is also the reason why Jonathan loves the color navy. Whenever he comes by to visit Alexander and Jonathan, he would usually buy him navy trench coats. Ever since then, navy has always been Jonathan's favorite color. Armand Kim ' '''Jonathan is closest to his uncle Armand even as a child. Armand usually visited Alexander's house whenever he has a spare time on the weekend. Armand is notorious for being the naughty brother. He loves to play pranks and as a student at Hogwarts, he has been sent to detention a couple of times. Jonathan always listens to his uncle whenever Armand tells him his Slytherin days before thus, making Alexander quite worried about Jonathan being too close to Armand. Together with Arthur, they are the ones responsible for "kidnapping" Jonathan as a child. They usually would go to another country and bring Jonathan with them, without telling Alexander nor Victoria. Recently, Armand doesn't come by as often since he has just got married and is taking care of his wife. '''Andy Kim' ' '''Andy is the Jonathan's uncle that taught him how to play quidditch at the age of 9. He also gave Jonathan his first broomstick on his 8th birthday. Jonathan didn't know how to use it though, since Victoria doesn't play quidditch and Nobi is a house elf. Alexander was barely at home as well. So, Andy usually came by their house and taught Jonathan the basics of flying and letting him fly on his own. In due time, when he was ready enough, he taught him how to play quidditch. Currently, Andy hasn't visited Jonathan since he stays at home most of the time taking care of his 8 year old daughter. His daughter is the second grandchild/ neice of the family. '''Arthur Kim' ' '''Arthur Kim is the last one to meet Jonathan after he was born. It was due to the fact that he was in Seoul, Korea at that time working as a transkator/ interpreter for the Minister of Magic. Jonathan is also close to Arthur because of their personality. They both tend to be closer to their mothers rather than their fathers. Apart from Jonathan's mother that influenced him to shop, Arthur also did. Arthur usually bought Jonathan clothes as presents. Sometimes, he drags him down to Diagon Alley and buy him a nice suit. Schoolmates: '''Jeanne Morgan' ' ' Jeanne Morgan is Jonathan's first best friend and Jonathan's first crush. They both met in one of her father's party. Jeanne is smart and loves to read books. Jonathan is the complete opposite. Although, when it came to Jeanne, Jonathan listens everytime she tells a story about her own favorite book. Jonathan did felt sad when Jeanne moved to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. After that he hasn't heard of her nor have seen her. On their fourth year, Jonathan was surprised to see Jeanne back at Hogwarts but she was mostly busy in studying and participating in class while Jonathan procrastinated a lot. During the Fall, Jonathan told his feelings towards her but Jeanne didn't feel the same way as he did. The two didn't speak for more than 5 months. Jonathan thought that they might never speak to each other again. However, during the start of Spring they both talked about their relationship with each other. Somehow, they manage to patch things up and became friends again. Daichi Max Katharos be edited Behind the Scenes *Jonathan Kim is played by Kim Ki Bum "Key" of the Kpop boyband SHINee . *Baby Jonathan Kim is portrayed by Jung Yoogeun . He's a child star seen in SHINee's Hello Baby Show . *Jonathan is OCD but his creator isn't *Both the charrie and the creator doesn't have a "green thumb" (*sorry*) Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2078 Category:Students